Lords of Malibu 2
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When a mysterious group plots to take out Miley, and her family and friends, a fallen hero returns to protect her. MileyXOC
1. Deadly Alliance

_**AN: Now here is Lords of Malibu 2. Also, keep in mind that you might want to read the original, then this. Read and Review, please.**_

**Chapter One**

**The three hooded figures sat at the table in the basement with the lone light shining on them. **

"**The first part of the plan has been executed. Michael Harris is no more!" One of the hooded figures said.**

"**Yeah, but Miley Stewart A.K.A. Hannah Montana is out of the hospital. What are we going to do about her?" An older female voice said.**

"**We will take her, and her friends out when the time is right." A male voice said. "What about the father?"**

"**I'll deal with him myself." The older woman said. "I also have a young boy who is currently dating Ms. Stewart."**

"**Me." Jake said. "I have always hated her for breaking up with me in the first place. Now is my opportunity for revenge. Gonn, any questions?" **

"**I get to take out the family of the fallen, right?" Gonn hissed. **

"**Of course. But one thing though, no one lays a hand on anyone until we all get them into this basement, understood?" The older woman said.**

"**YES!" Both Jake and Gonn said in unison.**

"**Now, here's a toast to the fall of Hannah Montana and her friends and family!" the eldest woman yelled!"**

"**CHEERS!" Jake and Gonn yelled.**

**AN: Sorry if the first chapter was short, I just wanted to get the story out of the way. Okay, next chapter will be right after Michael's funeral at Charles' house. Please read and review.**


	2. Hatred

_**AN: This chapter is taking place at Charles' house after Michael's "funeral". If you read the preview, you should know what is the status of two people.**_

**Chapter Two**

**Melody and Charles sat uncomfortably in his SUV on the ride back to his house for the recession after the funeral. Melody and Michael never had the chance to become family after Charles adopted her. The house wasn't going to be the same after Michael died. **

"**How do you feel?" Charles asked Melody as they pulled up to his house.**

"**Not so well. I still can't believe that he is gone." Melody said sadly. "It's Miley's fault. He went back in to save her. He died protecting her." **

"**I know that you are looking for someone to blame for his death, but you and I know that blaming Miley isn't right." Charles said. He opened the door, and went inside.**

"**I'm going up to my room." Melody said. She ran upstairs to her room, and slammed her door. She threw her face into her pillow and started to cry. Memories started to take over her. She started to think about all the good times they had. She thought about the time they went to the female's detective house and she spray painted BITCH on her garage door. That got her to start laughing. She got off her bed and took off her funeral dress. She put on a pair of sweats and a long white t-shirt. She was about to go to sleep when Charles called her down.**

"**Melody!" Charles yelled, "We have visitors." **

_**I bet it's Miley,**_** Melody said. She got off her bed, and came down the steps to face Miley, who came with Jackson and Robby. **

"**Hey, we came by to see if you guys were alright." Robby said sincerely. Melody sat at he bottom of the steps. **

"**Sure, we're fine, thanks." Charles said. He and Robby went into the living room, which left Miley, Jackson and Melody to talk amongst themselves.**

"**How you holding up?" Jackson said.**

"**Not so hot, Jackson, not so hot." Melody said.**

"**I think Miley has something to say." Jackson said, elbowing Miley in the arm.**

"**She can save her words for new boyfriend, Jake Ryan." Melody said spitefully.**

**Miley got angry at this statement. "Maybe you are angry because he liked me a lot more than you. You're just jealous that I had him as a boyfriend and you didn't."**

**Melody stood up and got right in her face. "Look here, you country bitch. I knew him a hell of a lot longer than you. Plus, I knew him first. We were practically family." Melody added a little push. Miley pushed Melody back. Before a fight could ensue, Robby grabbed Miley and Charles grabbed Melody. **

"**Melody, upstairs." Charles said furiously. Melody shot Miley a dirty look, and stomped upstairs.**

"**Jackson take Miley home." Robby said. Miley shot a look back at Melody and went out the front door, followed by Jackson. Outside, a hooded figure dressed in all white was watching the scene unfold.**

"**Man, when they said hell follows death everywhere, they weren't lying." The hooded figure said.**

**AN: Another mysterious man is in the mix now. What is going to happen next? Next chapter, Michael comes to Miley in a dream. Read and review.**


	3. A Rose For A Rose

_**AN: Now this chapter, is practically a dream chapter. Let's see what Miley dreams about. Read and review.**_

**Chapter Three **

**As Miley laid in her bed, she thought about the day she first met Michael. She remembered the first day she saw him. She thought that he was incredibly cute. Then she thought about their double date to the restaurant in Hollywood. She was taken completely by surprise when he kissed her on that balcony. Before she knew it, she was asleep.**

"**Miley. Oh, Miley." A familiar voice said. Miley woke up and saw Michael standing there, dressed in an all white suit. Miley jumped out of bed and embraced him tightly.**

"**I missed you so much." Miley said on the verge of tears. **

"**I missed you too. I want to know one thing, what is up with you and Melody?" Michael asked.**

"**She blames me for your death." Miley said. Michael let out a small chuckle.**

"**You weren't the one who stabbed me in the chest. That was Gonn. Besides, I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you." Michael said.**

"**If I would have got out of that classroom sooner, you wouldn't have ran in looking for me and you would have been right here in my arms." Miley said crying.**

"**Hey, hey. I made my choice. My death isn't anybodies fault but Gonn's." Michael said. **

"**Tell that to Melody." Miley said.**

"**I have to go." Michael said, getting up and walking towards the door.**

"**Wait, will I see you again?" Miley asked. **

"**Sure, and not in the Netherworld either." Michael said. "Also, there is one thing I have to tell you."**

"**What?" Miley asked.**

"**Things aren't as they seem." Michael said. He took out a white rose, and gave it to her. As he was about to kiss her, Miley woke up.**

"**It was only a dream." Miley said sadly. Then she looked at her hand, and saw that she was holding a white rose.**

"**Or was it?" Miley asked herself.**

_**AN: Ah ha! A twist! Something is going on, and only I know what it is, of course. Read and review to find out what happens next! **_


	4. Heated Rivalry

**AN: Everybody has enemies. Just imagine if that enemy went to school with you. Read and review. **

**Chapter Four**

**When Miley woke up the next morning, a lot of things were on her mind. She thought about the dream she had last night, and the fact that Michael was probably trying to contact her from the grave. Also, his last words to her stuck in her mind, 'Things aren't as they seem.'**_** Just what does he mean by that**_**, Miley wondered on her way to school. As she arrived at her locker, she noticed Lily coming up to her. **

"**Hey, Miley." Lily said. "What's up with you?" **

"**Nothing much. I dreamed about Michael last night." Miley said. **

"**Really, what happened?" Lily asked.**

"**He told me he missed me, gave me a white rose, and before I woke up, he told me 'Things aren't as they seem.'**" **Miley said.**

"**What does that mean?" Lily asked.**

"**I don't know." Miley said. "I don't know."**

**As they were on their way to class, Miley noticed Melody giving her a death glare.**

"**What is up with her?" Lily asked.**

"**She's just a bitter little girl. She's just mad that I am dating Jake Ryan after Michael's death, and she has nobody." Miley said loud enough so that Melody can hear her. Melody gave her a death glare and walked into class. Miley and Lily right behind her.**

**ONE HOUR LATER**

**Miley, Lily, and Melody were sitting in class. Miley were minding her own business. when a note fell on her desk, she read it, and it said:**

_**Real cute talking smack in the hallway earlier, real cute. Now if you want to be a real woman, Say it to my face. Or if you want to act like the country bitch that you and I both know you are, keep talking behind my back.**_

**Miley looked at the note, and knew that it came from Melody. She looked behind her and saw that she was just staring at the board**. **Miley just kept her anger to herself. She would get her back at Rico's.**

**AFTER-SCHOOL**

**Miley was sitting with Oliver and Lily just spying on Melody, who was chatting up with her friends. **

"**How are you going to get her back?" Oliver asked.**

"**Just watch me." Miley said. She got up and walked over to Melody's table. **

"**Hit the deck." Lily said. Miley walked over to Melody's table. Grabbed** **a shake, and dumped it on her. Melody jumped up and stared at her.**

"**You bitch!" Melody yelled. Everybody was staring at this time.**

"**How's that for in your face?" Miley asked. Melody stood up. She looked at Miley, and grabbed her hair and started to beat on her head. Lily and Oliver grabbed Miley, and Melody's friends grabbed her.**

"**This isn't over! Just wait when there is no people around!" Melody yelled as her friends led her off. Little did they know, that same figure in white was watching this scene unfold. With Randy at his side.**

"**Man, things are getting bleak." the hooded figure said. "And they are about to get bleaker."**

"**What are you going to do first?" Randy asked. **

"**I think it's time to visit the Stewart's, and see how they are doing." The hooded figure said.**

**AN: Now, we see the hooded figure conversing with Randy, who seems to be budding with the guy. What does he have planned for the Stewart residence? Read and review to find out.**


	5. A Nice Chat

**AN: Just imagine if a lost loved one could talk to you from beyond the grave. Read and review.**

**Miley sat in her room, grounded for getting into the fight with Melody, who was also grounded. Miley just sat in her room, thinking about all the good times her and Michael shared. It was obvious to Robby and Jackson that she was still trying to get over the loss of Michael. She was about to go to sleep, when someone interrupted her.**

"**You miss him a lot, don't you?" The man in white said.**

**Miley jumped up, and said, "Who are you?" She started to inch towards the door.**

"**Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you. Actually, I'm here yo help you." The man in white said.**

"**How?" Miley said, skeptical of this guy.**

"**Look, here's the thing. There are three people who are after you. Not only you as a matter of fact. These three maniacs are after Jackson, Robby, Oliver, and Lily. Before you say anything, I have my sources." The man in white said.**

"**How do you know this for sure?" Miley asked.**

"**I have my sources." The man in white repeated.**

"**Who do I trust?" Miley asked.**

"**Your friends and family." The man in white said.**

"**When will they try to harm me and my family?" Miley asked. **

"**Simple, when you head to Paris for your European Tour." The man in white said. "I had better leave."**

"**Wait, before you go, who sent you?" Miley asked, curious.**

**The man in white stood on her balcony, looked back at Miley, and said, "Michael did. And he is disappointed that you and Melody are fighting. Also, he told me to tell you 'Things aren't as they seem.'" And with that statement, the man in white jumped away.**

**Miley jumped up and ran out to her balcony, but the mysterious man in white was nowhere to be found.**

"**Who was that?" Miley asked.**

"**Who was that indeed." A woman's voice hissed from the bushes.**

**AN: Man, things keep getting stranger for Miley. Next chapter, Melody finds a DVD that Michael made before coming out to Malibu. Sorry if this chapter was short. On it, are some very interesting things. Read and review to find out. **


	6. Testament

_**AN: This chapter takes place when Melody finds something that Michael his from them before he died.**_

**Chapter Six**

**Melody was sitting in her room while Charles went to work. Of course, she couldn't go anywhere, thanks to the fight she got into with Miley. Having nothing to do, she went into Michael's room. She looked around, and saw that his room was just the way he had left it. Of course, Charles didn't have it in him to put anything away, or to sell it. Melody went over to his computer desk, and saw that dust have gathered all over his computer. **_**Lack of use, probably,**_** Melody thought. As she was about to get up, Melody saw that there was something taped under his desk. She saw a DVD that Michael had made. Also, she saw a gift, that was meant for Miley.**

**Melody took the DVD back into her room, and put it in her DVD player. She pressed play, and soon after, Michael appeared on the screen.**

"**Hello, my full name is Michael Christopher Harris. My profession is that me and my best friend, Melody Song, are spectral exterminator. Out of us two, I have the power to transform into a 50-foot dragon. Anyway, I am moving out to Malibu, California. My brother Charles Harris**, **bought a video game store franchise, and we are moving out there. The main reason that I am making this DVD, is the fact for some strange reason, I keep having these strange dreams in which I am killed. For anyone, who finds this disk, that means that my worst dreams have come true. So, in closing, I just want to say, I am sorry for failing anyone who put their trust in me. Also, things aren't as they seem." The DVD went blank.**

**Melody just sat there, just stunned at what she had just watched. She was speechless. She took the DVD out of the player, put it in it's case, and took out here cell phone. She dialed Jackson.**

"**Jackson, I had just found a gift for Miley from Michael. Come and get it." Melody said. Five minutes later she heard a knock at the door. Jackson stood there.**

"**Hey, what's wrong?" Jackson asked, looking at Melody's tear streaked face.**

"**Nothing, here it's from Michael to Miley." Melody said, handing him the gift.**

"**Okay, I'll give it to her." Jackson said, walking back to his house.**

"**That's right, you will all get yours, little kiddies." Jake said, as he walked to Miley's house.**

"**As will you, Jake Ryan." The hooded man said.**

**AN: Next chapter, we go on a little outing with Jake and Miley. So, read and review please!**


	7. Locket of Loved Ones

_**AN: Pretty much, Jake and Miley are at her house talking while Robby is out. Sorry if it is short. Also, sorry for accidently putting up the same chapter twice.**_

**Chapter Seven**

**Jake Ryan approached the Stewart home, knocked on the door, and Miley answered.**

"**Hey, what happened to your hair?" Jake asked Miley as he looked at her hair.**

"**Melody." Miley said. Jake nodded his head as he already knew that she and Melody weren't getting along.**

"**Can I come in?" Jake asked. **

"**Sure, but only for a little while." Miley said. Jake walked into the house, and sat down.**

"**So, what's going on?" Jake asked Miley. **

"**Nothing much, Melody hates my guts now tat I am dating you. Also, Hannah has a concert in Paris, France, in a few months." Miley said, sitting next to Jake.**

"**So, I am going with you, right?" Jake asked Miley.**

"**Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Miley told him.**

"**I have to know, has anyone you didn't know contacted you in any way?" Jake asked.**

**Miley's thoughts went immediately to the young boy who was dressed in all white with the hooded cape. Thinking that Jake wouldn't believe her, Miley lied and said, "No. No one I didn't know contacted you in any way**."

"**Okay. I was just asking."Jake said. "Well, I had better get out of here."**

"**I'll see you at school, then?" Miley asked as Jake walked towards the door.**

"**Yeah, bye." Jake said as he walked out the door just as Jackson walked in.**

"**What is he doing here?" Jackson asked Miley.**

"**We just talked." Miley said, then she noticed the gift that he was holding. "What is that?"**

"**This is for you." Jackson said, handing the gift to Miley. Jackson walked to his room. Miley looked at the tag, and it was to her, from Michael. She gently opened the gift, and inside was a small golden locket, on the inside was a picture of her mom. **_**How did he do this?**_** Miley asked herself. She sat on the couch, looking at the locket as a small tear came out of her eye. As she looked at the locket, she knew that something wasn't right about Michael's death.**

_**AN: Okay, something stinks about Michael's death. Read next chapter to find out. **_


	8. Finding Some Answers

_**AN: now Miley, with the help of Oliver and Lily, have gone into school after hours to find some answers.**_

**Chapter Eight**

"**Miley, why again are we doing this?" Lily asked as they crept through the hallways of the empty school.**

"**Look, something isn't right about Michael's death. In order to find out what, we have to look around the place where he died." Miley said.**

"**But we might get caught." Oliver whined.**

"**Suck it up Oken." Lily said.**

"**Look, here the room is." Miley said pointing to the still taped off Creative Writing classroom. The three carefully stepped through the crime scene tape. Lily and Oliver looked around for anything suspicious.**

"**What are we looking for?" Oliver asked.**

"**Anything that might be a little suspicious or out of place." Miley said. **

"**What if we don't find anything?" Oliver asked.**

"**We WILL find something. Just keep looking."Miley said sternly. As they continued to look, Miley found the chalk outline where Michael had died. As Miley looked at it, memories of how Michael sacrificed his life for hers.**

"**Miley!" Lily whispered into her ear. "What's wrong?" **

**Miley pointed at the chalk outline of Michael. Lily nodded her head. Lily knew that Miley saw Michael die. As Miley was looking at the chalk outline, all three heard someone walking towards the classroom.**

"**Quick, hide!" Miley said. As all three hid, Gonn came walking into the classroom.**

"**Who is that?" Lily asked.**

"**That's the guy who killed Michael." Miley whispered. Oliver and Lily just stared at her.**

"**Why am I here?" Gonn whispered into his headphone.**

"**You are looking for evidence that can be traced back to us.**" **A voice said on the other end.**

"**Just what am I looking for?" Gonn asked. **

"**Anything out of the ordinary." the voice on the other end said.**

"**Okay, well I don't see anything. Can I go now?" Gonn asked.**

"**Did you look around?"** **the voice on the other end**.

"**Yes! I didn't find anything!" Gonn said.**

"**Alright, come back." the voice on the other end said.**

"**Be there in a little bit." Gonn said, walking out of the classroom. Miley Lily, and Oliver followed.**

"**Well that was a waste of time. All of that and for what?" Oliver complained.**

"**Well, we know one thing." Miley said. "Whoever, is behind all of this, they are in law enforcement."**

_**AN:**_ _**Next chapter, you all get a surprise. But not until I get some reviews.**_


	9. A Subtle Hint

_**AN: This chapter might be short. Now, things get interesting. How? Read and review to find out.**_

**Chapter Nine**

**Miley and ger family and friends were sitting in her house just lounging around. Miley was looking at the locket that Michael had left for her. What she didn't know was ow she got the picture with her mom in the locket. That was still bothering her. Robby** **decided to see what was wrong.**

"**What's wrong darling?" Robby Ray asked. Miley looked at him, and showed her the locket that Michael had made for her. **

"**How did he do that?" Robby asked. **

"**That I don't know." Miley said.**

"**Miley, I know that you loved him, but darling, he's gone." Robby Ray said.**

"**I know, but things have been happening that makes me question that." Miley said.**

"**Like what?" Robby asked curiously.**

"**Nothing." Miley said. "I don't want to talk about it."**

"**Alright." Robby Ray said, changing the subject. "Are you ready to go to Paris in a few days?"**

"**Yeah," Miley said. "I'm taking Lily, Oliver, Jackson, and Jake."**

"**Yeah, also Miley Charles and Melody is coming too." Robby Ray said. **

"**What, why? Charles is no problem. But Melody? You know that I can't stand her!" Miley said.**

"**Look, Charles is going, and he doesn't want Melody to stay by herself. What can I do?" Robby Ray asked.**

"**Yeah." Miley said, defeated. "I just hope that we can get along long enough on the trip."**

"**Yeah, Charles and I hope so-" THUMP! "What was that?" Robby shouted. Every body ran outside to see what caused that loud thump.**

**They were greeted by a tombstone. It had the death date scratched out. It said:**

**Michael Christopher Harris**

**May 31, 1992 - **

**As Miley looked up, she saw that same hooded boy looking down at her friends and family. He gave a nod, and jumped away.**

_**AN: You know that tombstone without the death date? That was inspired by The Punisher movie. If there are some of you who seen it, well, you know. Read and Review please!**_


	10. A More Subtle Hint

_**AN: After the whole grave stone incident, Randy decided to have a few words for the masked guy. Read and review please.**_

**Chapter Ten**

**Randy and the masked man in white were walking in an unknown area when Randy first broke the silence.**

"**A grave stone. Really?" Randy asked.**

"**I was being subtle." The masked man in white** **said**.

"**Subtle!?" Randy screamed. "It was a damn tombstone! I am wondering how did you even get it there!"**

"**I took a car and brought to the Stewart's house." The masked man in white** **said.**

"**My god. You really are something, you know that?" Randy said.**

"**Yeah," The masked man in white** **said, "I know."**

"**So, what is the news?" Randy asked, eager to change the subject.**

"**Do you know the female detective that was following Michael around?" The masked man in white** **said.**

"**Yeah. Mariska. Right?" Randy asked.**

"**The very same. She is dating Mr. Stewart." The masked man in white** **said.**

"**That's not it, is it?" Randy said.**

"**Nope, there's more." The masked man in white** **said. "She is up to no good. She's helping Gonn and Jake Ryan in trying to take Miley and her friends and family out."**

"**How do you know that?" Randy said.**

"**Intuition." The masked man in white** **said.**

"**Huh. So that is why we are walking around in Paris, huh?" Randy asked. **

"**Exactly. This is why." Randy watched as this guy pulled out a poster saying that Hannah Montana was going to be performing in a concert. The concert date was in a few days.**

"**So," Randy began, "They are going to be trying something in a few days."**

"**Exactly." The masked man in white** **said. "That's why we are here. To stop them dead in their tracks before they can do any real damage."**

"**Okay, just how in hell are we supposed to do that?" Randy asked, crossing his arms.**

"**We wait." The masked man in white** **said.**

"**Wait?" Randy screeched.**

"**Yeah, we wait." The masked man in white** **said. "And strike as soon as they show their face. I have a few tricks to show them."**

"**Example?" Randy asked.**

"**All in time, my nosy friend." The masked man in white** **said. "All in time."**

_**AN: Next chapter, things start to unfold. Read and review.**_


	11. Paris Problems

_**AN: Miley and crew arrive in Paris, along with the two people who want to do her in.**_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Miley and crew touched down in Paris at about 3:00 PM. As soon as they were finished checking into their hotel. They went about looking around the city of lights. Miley and Jake went to a french restaurant, while Robby Ray and Mariska went to the Eiffel Tower.**

"**What do you think of Paris?" Jake asked Miley.**

"**I think that it is lovely." Miley said. Jake put his arm around her. **

"**Miley, you seem so distant. What is wrong?" Jake asked.**

"**Nothing." Miley said. She was obviously thinking about the gravestone incident. Also, Michael was still on her mind. She had this felling that he was watching over her.**

"**Look, we need to get you ready for your concert in a few days." Jake said, getting up from his seat. Miley shook her head, and followed Jake.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hannah/Miley was sitting in her dressing room. As she was adjusting her wig, she noticed that she wasn't in there alone. As soon as she turned around, she faced the man in white that she had seen a few days before.**

"**I suppose saying hi is out of the question." The man in white said.**

"**Why are you following me?" Hannah asked, getting a little angry. **

"**Easy now." The man in white said. "I am here to tell you something."**

"**What?" Hannah asked.**

"**There are people trying to kill you. Plain and simple." The man in white said.**

"**How do I know that you aren't going to kill me?" Hannah said defensively.**

"**Would I be talking to you about it if I wanted to kill you? I don't think so." The man in white said.**

"**Who would want to kill me?" Hannah asked.**

"**The people responsible for Michael's death." The man in white said. **

"**How do you know that?" Hannah asked. **

"**Intuition." The man in white said.**

"**Right." Hannah said still skeptical.**

"**Look, before I go, Let me tell you this. Melody doesn't really hate you. She is just angry and tore up that she lost Michael. Things just aren't as they seem." The man in white said before he disappeared.**

**Hannah then realized something. Something that has been bothering her for a while. Is Michael really dead?**

_**AN; Next chapter, be ready for the return of a hero. Read and review please.**_


	12. Michael's Return

AN: Plain and simple be prepared for some shock and awe

**AN: Plain and simple be prepared for some shock and awe. Read and review please.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Miley and Jake were walking to a place where Jake had a 'surprise' for Miley.**

"**Where are we going?" Miley asked.**

"**You'll see." Jake said with a smug grin on his face. As they rounded a corner, Jake walked up to a building and said to Miley, "This is the place."**

**Miley gave Jake a curious glance and walked into the building. When they reached the main room, Miley saw that Charles, Jackson, Robby Ray, Melody, Oliver, and Lily were all tied up in a circle with three bodyguards standing by them. Before Miley could act, she felt a sharp blow to her head, and all she saw was black…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When Miley stirred, she noticed that she was in a chair with her Hannah wig on. She then noticed that her dad's girlfriend, Mariska was looking down to her.**

"**Nice to see you up, Hannah." Mariska said coldly.**

"**You are behind this?" Miley said angrily.**

"**Yes, I am." Mariska said proudly. She moved closer to Miley and told her, "Also, I am responsible for Gonn killing your boyfriend and I killed his slut of a mother."**

"**You bitch." Miley hissed out. Mariska got her out of her chair, and pulled her to the door.**

"**You and I are going for a ride." Mariska hissed. "Wait for Gonn and take care of the rest." Mariska yelled to Jake and the bodyguards.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Charles, Jackson, Robby Ray, Melody, Oliver, and Lily sat in a circle watched by the bodyguards and Jake. They were worried that Miley had met her end by violent means. Then footsteps approached.**

"**It is Showtime!" Jake said, with a look of excitement. Then, out of nowhere, Gonn's body was thrown on top of Jake. The 3 bodyguards just stared in awe as a figure in a white hooded cloak stepped in the room.**

"**Nice party." The hooded man said.**

"**Who are you?" Jake asked.**

**The hooded figure turned away, removed his cloak, took his hair out of his ponytail, and turned around to reveal his all too familiar face. Charles, Jackson, Robby Ray, Melody, Oliver, and Lily were shocked to see who it was. Melody looked as if she saw a ghost.**

"**Michael." Melody whispered.**

**AN: He's back! Next chapter, the showdown. Read and review please. **


	13. Rise of the Dragon

AN: Michael's back, and this dog has a few new tricks to show off

**AN: Michael's back, and this dog has a few new tricks to show off.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Dead silence. Everyone in the room was staring at Michael as if he has risen from the grave. Michael was dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans. He looked around for Miley, and when he didn't see her, his demeanor changed quickly.**

"**Where is Miley?" Michael asked to no one in particular.**

"**I don't know." Melody spoke up. Jake gained his composure and yelled out, "What are you dopes standing there for? Get him!"**

**The three bodyguards charged at Michael, but stood still after a few seconds. Then the bodyguards fell back, deep gashes in their chests. Everybody looked at Michael, who was holding a sword.**

"**I am not going to ask again, where is Miley?" Michael said in a demanding tone.**

"**Why? What are you going to do about it?" Jake said in a cocky voice.**

"**This." Michael placed his hand on Jake head and closed his eyes. Soon after, Jake fell back with his eyes open.**

"**What did you do?" Robby Ray asked.**

"**Don't worry, he alive, is everyone alright?" Michael said. A collection of nods gave him his answer. Randy ran into the room. He saw what happened and turned to Michael.**

"**Should I ask?" Randy asked.**

"**No." Michael said. "Untie everyone." Michael walked towards the door. **

"**Where are you going?" Randy asked. **

"**Revenge, plain and simple." Michael said. He gave a nod and disappeared.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mariska pushed Miley towards the edge of the Eiffel Tower. She pointed the gun at Miley and said, "I hope you enjoy hell."**

"**Don't worry you will be there soon enough." Michael said. **

**Mariska and Miley both turned around and saw Michael standing there.**

"**What?" Mariska looked as if she saw a ghost. Miley had a look of joy and confusion on her face. **

"**This is for my mother, who you murdered." Michael said. There was a bright flash, and a 50 foot white dragon stood there.**

"**Now, I will see you in hell." Michael said. He opened his mouth and ate Mariska whole. He changed back into his normal form, and walked over to Miley.**

"**I suppose I have some explaining to do." Michael said.**

"**Yeah, you do." Miley said before she passed out and fell into Michael's arms.**

"**It's good to be back." Michael told himself.**

**AN: Wow. Next chapter questions get answered. Please, read and review. **


	14. 7 Things

AN: As things calm down, Michael must face the crew and answer some questions about what is happening

**AN: As things calm down, Michael must face the crew and answer some questions about what is happening.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Michael was waiting outside the room that everyone was waiting in. He knew that everyone had some questions for him. He knew that it was best to keep everyone in the dark, except for Miley. Michael knew that he owed her a really big explanation. His thoughts were interrupted by a pat on the shoulder.**

"**Everybody wants to talk to you." Melody said. **

"**Man, this is going to be hell." Michael said. He got up and began to walk into the room before he was cut off by Melody.**

"**Why didn't you tell us you were alive? Why did you only stay in contact with Miley?" Melody said eyes full of tears.**

"**I knew that as long as they thought I was dead, they would still be chasing you guys anyway. Besides, Randy said he would tell you when the time was right. Obviously he didn't." Michael said.**

"**Well, I got my explanation, they want theirs." Melody said, pointing to the room where everyone was waiting.**

"**Let's get this over with." Michael said, walking into the room.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Where in the hell have you been this whole time!?" Charles yelled at Michael.**

"**Well, I-"**

"**You mean to tell me that you were alive this whole time, and you didn't tell us!?" Robby Ray shrieked.**

"**See, I-"**

"**Are you a ghost?" Jackson asked, scared. **

_**Yes, Jackson was still an idiot, **_**Michael thought. **

"**Look, if you want to hear everything, ask Randy and Melody." Michael said, walking out of the room.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Michael walked right up to Miley's room. He knocked and he heard her voice.**

"**Come in." She said. Michael made his way into the room and was faced with a mildly angry Miley/Hannah.**

"**You have a lot of explaining to do." Miley said coldly. **

"**I know." Michael said, letting his blond hair cover his face.**

"**Well?" Miley said.**

"**Alright, here goes." Michael said. "I moved here to protect you from a creature named Gonn. Melody and I were only supposed to take him out. Then I fell in love with you and that complicated things further."**

_**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared**_

**Miley stepped closer, and Michael got really nervous. The next thing that happened took Michael completely by surprise.**

_**The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vein, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**_

**Miley said, "I love you too." She gave him a deep kiss. Little did they know that the door was open and their family was in the door way.**

"**Awww!" Miley and Michael jumped apart, blushing badly.**

"**It's good to be back." Michael said before chasing everyone out of the room.**

**THE END**


End file.
